Infrared cameras are increasingly used for a wide variety of applications. As infrared cameras grow in popularity, the ability to manufacture the infrared cameras in a cost-effective, efficient, and/or high-volume manner becomes increasingly important.
Infrared cameras are typically manufactured by independently securing various components within the infrared camera housing. For example, an infrared sensor (e.g., within a vacuum package) would be mechanically secured with fasteners and electrically connected to electronics within the infrared camera housing. The lens would also be securely mounted independently within the infrared camera housing with various types of fasteners and aligned with the infrared sensor. Similarly for example, a shutter (e.g., a calibration flag) would also be securely mounted independently within the infrared camera housing with various types of fasteners (e.g., screws, pins, and/or bolts).
However, this conventional infrared camera packaging process is time consuming, labor intensive, and may adversely affect infrared camera performance. For example, failure to properly align the infrared sensor with the lens will result in infrared camera performance degradations. Furthermore, poor thermal management between the various components will result in temperature differentials and a decrease in infrared camera performance. As a result, there is a need for improved techniques for assembling and packaging infrared cameras.